Black and White
by GinaTheCupcake
Summary: Ichigo is forced to go work due to Ryou on her day off. Then later, Ryou shows up at the cafe with a bouquet of roses that has a mystery all on its own. What happens when Ichigo gets a little carried away with her actions? Twoshot. IchigoxRyou
1. All In the Roses

**Hey Guys!! BerryNaeNae here! Here's a little something I whipped up in my spare time!! I hope you enjoy!! My first not a one, but a twoshot!! (or maybe it might go further…we'll see…) (Squeal!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but if I did, I would pair up Ryou and Ichigo!!! o

_Italics_ means that the character is thinking or there is onomatopoeia

_**Black and White**_

_**Chapter 1: All in the Roses**_

"Oh Masaya," Ichigo began as she softly whispered his name. The two lovebirds were strolling along one of the many parks of Tokyo. Ichigo's arms were wrapped around one of Aoyama's own arm, linking them incredibly close. The strawberry leaned her head onto her love's shoulder, gently rubbing her pink cheek on the tip.

It was a perfectly great day for cuddling. The excruciating cold weather usually had that effect on people; it gave couples an excuse to hold onto each other more lovingly than usual. Most of those who are in love would probably stay indoors, neatly tucked away under the covers whispering sweet breaths into each other's ears. Then on the other hand, there were couples that rather take a joyful walk, absorbing all the winter beauty nature had to offer.

Ichigo and Masaya continued their slow stride through the bright white park. The miniscule soft flakes were gently floating down onto the surroundings, slightly powdering the tops of the couple's heads.

"I'm so glad to be spending my day off with you Aoyama-kun," replied Ichigo as she placed her hand into his.

"Me too Momomiya-san," he whispered. He lifted his free hand up to her face to carefully brush some snowflakes off her cute nose. "I still can't believe that Shirogane-san gave you the day off."

"I know. He's always so mean and rude when I ask, but surprisingly he let me off easily."

"I'm grateful," he commented with a smile, "If you were working right now, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Masaya halted Ichigo's step and took a hold of her face with his hands. Ichigo's face grew even pinker as his face neared hers. She could feel the warmth of his hands through the freezing mittens. Their lips drew closer. She didn't care if she turned into a cat if he kissed her; that just meant that he would have to kiss her again to change her back to her original state. Ichigo closed her coco eyes and waited for what she had been yearning for…

_Ring, ring…ring, ring_

The annoying ring tone that blasted from Ichigo's cellphone disrupted the magnetic pull of their lips just millimeters away from each other. Their eyes shot open at the sound, both of them glancing down at Ichigo's coat pocket. Ichigo let out a whiny noise as she reached for her phone. One squint at the unwanted name made her shriek with irritation.

"Shirogane! What does **he **want?!"

"You better answer," advised Masaya. Ichigo rolled her eyes and rashly flipped her phone open.

"What do you want Shirogane?! I was just in the middle of something really important! How dare you call me on my day off!" she shouted into the mouthpiece.

"Geez, thanks for the lovely hello," Ryou replied sarcastically, "And why else would I call you for?"

"Well gosh, I don't know. Maybe to bug me so much so that I could yank all my hair out?"

"No no. That's a really good reason. I should try that someday, but that's not why I'm calling, or maybe it is…"

"Just spit it out!"

"I need you to come to work today. Surprisingly, we're quite busy. This snowy weather is making everyone order hot chocolate."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the sound of "work." Her fist balled up so tightly that her veins protruded visibly.

"What?! How could you do this to me?! Tell Mint to get off her lazy butt and to do some work! Then maybe there wouldn't be so many customers packed because I'm not going in today! Do you hear me Shirogane?!" she shrieked in her high-pitched voice.

"I'll tell Mint to save some tables for you. You better come soon of I'll give your pay to the other girls."

"What?! You can't do that you jerk!" she roared once again. But it was no use; Ryou had already hung up. Ichigo flamed up in rage as she slammed her phone shut with a little too much strength. "That little! Arggh!" She shook her arms wildly around her. Masaya tried to calm her down, but he seemed too terrified to approach her. Her arms acted like giant whet blades ready to cleanly slice his fingers off. Maybe words were a better way of reaching her.

"Relax Ichigo. You can spend time with me any day. You should go to work; you don't want to get fired," he reassured her.

"Sometimes I wish I would get fired so that way I wouldn't have to face that jerk of a boss," she grumbled. Her hands were still locked in a fist.

Ichigo let her head fall down; she was now gazing at the snowy white concrete path. Maybe if she went to work on her day off, Ryou might actually give her that raise she had been complaining for. Ryou also hadn't paid her for the last two weeks which also ticked Ichigo off to the fullest. She might as well take the risk and give it a shot.

_He's gonna owe me big for this_, she thought. She loosened her fierce hands and turned to her beloved.

"You're right Masaya. Will you walk me there?"

"Sure. Let's go," he said cheerfully. He stretched out his hand towards her, his palm exposing a warm welcome Ichigo couldn't refuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are," pointed out Masaya as he and Ichigo approached the pink-hearted building. It was just as Ryou had said: The place was loaded with squealing teenage girls. Despite the cold weather, the line was rather long, snaking back and forth to compress the people. Ichigo's stomach immediately felt queasy.

"I really don't want to go. I want to stay with you," whined Ichigo.

"Don't worry. I'll call you when you're out okay?"

Ichigo nodded once and gave him a quick hug. Then he was gone. Ichigo turned and dread consumed her body as she headed towards the swarm of the chattering schoolgirls. She pushed and shoved through the pack with great force which surprised her; she didn't think it would take **that **much strength to squeeze through some skinny girls. She finally reached salvation when she twisted the knob and entered the café…or so she thought.

Inside was even more mayhem. Every single table was filled to the brim with the bubbly girls. She immediately spotted the mews running back and forth for orders and trays, well, all of them except for Mint of course. She was neatly seated at her usual spot taking tiny sips of her foreign tea. Ichigo's eyes narrowed in on her target and rushed towards the blue girl.

"Mint! Get off your snobbish butt and help! Look how busy it is and didn't Shirogane tell you anything?!"

"No. On the contrary, he told me to take an extra break," replied Mint. She took another sip, her pinkie lifted into the air when she raised the cup.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted an octave higher than usual, "Where is that jerk! He's gonna get it now!"

"He's not here," Mint simply replied.

"What?! Where did he go?!"

"Like I'm supposed to know."

"Aaaaahhhhh! I swear I'm gonna pluck all those tiny blonde hairs out of his-"

"Excuse me miss?" Ichigo turned around to see a giddy girl right behind her. The girl flashed a smile and stuck out her china cup out to Ichigo's nose. "Can I have some more hot coco please?"

"Hey you right there!" Another voice had called to Ichigo from a far table. "My table's dirty because of that klutzy green waitress of yours! Clean it up!" Then suddenly, a wave of demanding customers came and surrounded the defenseless cat. Their pleas for more refills turned and twisted Ichigo's mind into a dizzying vortex. _Why?_ she thought, _Why me?!_ Ryou always left her at the café for her to survive alone with a bunch of useless co-workers and a raging mob of customers.

"You better get those orders," said Mint with a snobbish hint. Ichigo shot an evil glare at her, but knew she was defeated, her attempt miserable. She gave a sigh and quickly headed to change into her uniform.

Throughout most of the late morning the mews, including Mint, dashed in and out, back and forth through the saloon doors balancing cups like a circus act. Surprisingly, the little pink cafe became even more crammed with the squealing schoolgirls to such a level that the windows could have burst any minute, the giddy girls pouring out in a fluid motion. Behind the scenes, Keiichiro's arms ached in pain, ready to pop off, as he made his millionth pastry.

Ichigo couldn't fathom how incredibly busy it was. Eventually, her muscles began to scream in horror, pulling and twisting into painful cramps. Her head felt as if it went trough a blender; it hurt even just to think straight. All this pain to endure and her jerk of a boss wasn't there to suffer with them. To even leave her by herself to handle such a terrorizing ordeal: That is what ticked Ichigo off the most. But there was one question that lingered in the corner of her mind: Where the heck is Shirogane? She figured her kinder boss would know.

"Akasaka-san?" whined Ichigo as she sauntered over the kitchen area, "Do you know where Shirogane is?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo-san, but I'm afraid I don't. Ryou just said he had to run some errands. I only can imagine what kind of errands he could possibly be doing in this weather."

Then, ironically as it was, Ryou appeared through the café's doors, the blizzard's fury slighty entering through the crack. Feeling the cold breeze tingling down her spine, Ichigo turned to see him standing there. She was immediately ready to dish out her anger.

"Shi-ro-ga-ne!" She accented every syllable, "How could just leave me here to deal with this all by myself!" To no surprise, her cat ears and tail sprung up. Ryou gave her a blank look, staring into her eyes for awhile. A blank expression remained on is face. Ichigo hated that look.

"You weren't by yourself. Besides, even if I was here, I wouldn't even bother to help you."

"How can you even say that?! You're a meanie! Well, you want to know what I think?!" Ichigo's sword-sharp finger jabbed into Ryou's apparatus, or so she thought.

_Crackle_

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked twice. Bossy jerks don't make that sound when they are harshly poked. She glanced down at his arm and to her surprise, she had poked the loveliest bouquet of roses, neatly wrapped up in transparent plastic paper, which she had ever laid eyes on. The petals were as white as the falling snow outside, smoothly twisting into its intricate design that was signature to the rose. After some observation, Ichigo had counted a dozen roses found in the bundle, but it was quite hard to tell; the blossomed buds have grown to such an extent that it appeared as if Ryou's arm was made of the beauties. The thorns were still intact with the stems which Ichigo wondered about the reason behind it. She also wondered why she hadn't noticed the bouquet before; they were simply breathtaking.

_But why would Shirogane have them? Who are they for? Are they for me? Or did somebody give them to __**him**_Ichigo couldn't accept that those were for her, **if** they were for her. Most likely they weren't for her or him, but if they were meant of r her, why? Is it the bonus she had been craving for? Sure even if it wasn't in the form or a paycheck, Ichigo wouldn't mind receiving a gift from Ryou "Jerk" Shirogane once in awhile. Maybe it was a prize for her…"Ryou Shirogane's Most Hated Person on the Planet Alive" Award…yes, that had to be it. What else could it be?

"Wow Shirogane." Ichigo's eyes trailed up and down the flowers one last time. "These are really…gorgeous." Ichigo wasn't quite sure why Ryou was holding such a spectacular bouquet, but she had to find out, one way or another. She extended her arms and grew closer to the snow white roses. The possibility still lingered: _Maybe they __**are **__for me…_

"Not for you baka strawberry." His voice came out swiftly and cold like ice.

_…Or not._

"Hey!" whined Ichigo as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face scrunched up into a pout. "Fine! I didn't even want them anyways!" she shouted, even though a slight piece of her wished they were for her. But she still wanted to know who they were for and why.

"Then who are they for anyways Shirogane?" Her arms were still crossed and her mouth was still pouted.

"None of your business baka **nosy **strawberry." _Figures he would answer like that…._

"Well then, let's forget the flowers." Ichigo immediately stood up straight, her chin slightly raised above normal level, and stuck out a palm-showing hand. "I want my bonus plus those two weeks you never paid me." The pout never left her face.

Ryou remained silent for a moment, letting the background noises of the giddy laughter and the clinking of the cups and plates fill the air. Then he finally spoke.

"I used it to buy these flowers." Ichigo's face twisted up into horror, her mouth agape. But then Ryou had to make matters worse. "It's not like you need the money anyways." His statement rang through Ichigo's head, echoing back and forth, torturing her to phenomenal depths unknown. She felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, Ryou's words raging their force upon her stomach. That was it. That was the last straw. She wasn't gonna back down out of this one. She had enough of being treated poorly and unfairly! She couldn't take it anymore!

All became quite, the fog of tension growing thick in the atmosphere. The laughter and the clanking died down. Every single pair of eyeballs slowly shifted towards the two, their glares piercing burning rays of attention at the two. Ichigo quickly felt the attention, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let Ryou win this one. She was going to have the final blow; the K.O.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Her scream was so impenetrably loud that it seemed as though she broke the sound barrier, shattering all those eardrums that were tuned in. "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING! I WORKED HARD TO EARN THAT CHECK! I WORK HARDER THAN ANY OTHER GIRL HERE, BUT YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE DIRT! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO MAKE ME COME IN TO WORK ON THIS DAY THAT SUPPOSEDLY YOU GAVE ME THE DAY OFF! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM SHIROGANE?!"

Everything fell silent; a fork fell to the ground. Everyone turned to look at the expression on Ryou's face; he looked like he didn't budge at all. But Ichigo wasn't finished. Her hands were squeezed tight together, turning purple with pressure. She glared down at the ground, too afraid to look Ryou in the eyes. Who knew what kind of emotions might come to her; she knew somehow that she was going to regret what she was about to do, but that didn't matter now for her. She didn't care if Ryou's heart was breakable at that moment. She wanted to strike back, to strike back where it would hurt Ryou the most; a cobra in disguise. She opened her mouth and whispered it.

"I hate you." It was the sound of a mouse's squeak.

It grew louder. "I hate you."

Even more so. "I hate you."

With more force. "I hate you!"

No more indoor voice. "I hate you!!!"

Screaming. "I hate you!!!!"

Now the whole world heard it. "I HATE YOU!!!"

Then there came the poison.

With all her strength mustered up, anger and frustration built up and overflowing, Ichigo marched up to Ryou and whipped her hand across the delicate silk roses. All Ryou could do was watch in repulsion as he viewed his perfect gift fall to the ground. Time held back its hands for Ryou, for the pain of his lost love to be demolished. The innocent petals fell to the floor. The burning inferno became vivid once again in Ryou's mind.

But as always, he took simple action. He calmly bent down and collected his ruined roses.

Ichigo couldn't help but to stare at Ryou as he was on the ground, picking up the mess she had caused. Then, half way through picking up the petals, Ryou stopped what he was doing and glared up at her. The look he had plastered on his face; a blank face. Ichigo's eyes glued to his, unable to break the hypnosis that face cast upon her. There it was again, that face she hated the most. She hated that face to the extreme, but somehow this one was different from the rest: Ryou had no passion in his eyes. Love, fear, fright, loneliness, rejection, fury: None of these were present in his beautiful crystalline eyes. Just a big blank.

_Shirogane! Why do you have that look?! You're supposed to be mad at me! You're supposed to say 'Baka strawberry! Look what you did! That's coming out of your paycheck,' but instead you are looking at me like this?! Show me something Shirogane! Anything!_

Nothing. That was the look that Ichigo hated beyond all the others.

Unable to take the guilt washing over her, she fled the café as quickly as she could, not wanting to remember her childish act; not wanting to recall those ghastly numb eyes that terrified her so. The only thing that she left behind was the tiny prints of her feet in the snow, later being quickly covered by a new layer of the flakes.

Back at the café, the customers were left in shock as the continued on with their meals in dead silence. Keiichiro observed the act that had just happened before his eyes. He finally realized why Ryou was gone to get the roses for in the first place. Without wating another second, he hastily went to the aid of his best friend.

"Ryou…let me help you. Let's go order another dozen. They know what you tried to do was out of love and they understand that." Ryou could always count on Keiichiro to be his glue when he was broken. Finally after collecting all the petals, Ryou lifted himself up. The dirty destroyed roses laid delicately in his arms like a newborn infant.

"That was the last dozen."

**Wow…I loved writing this!!! Sorry if it was a little long, but that is just the way I write. May not seem like a RyouxIchigo fanfict, but it will be! Love the story so far? Or maybe you don't think you like it? Tell me in your reviews!! Whatever you would like to say, please feel free to do so. Chapter 2 of ****Black and White**** coming soon to a computer near you! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! BerryNaeNae (previously known as oakysan0108) out!!!**


	2. A Cherished Dream

**Hi everyone! BerryNaeNae is back with chapter 2 of ****Black and White****!! Yall thought I forgot ehh? Sorry for the late update but you know how it is with life and stuff to do (especially college students) wink wink…anyways…Now back to the real world. I just got a new laptop!! Fanfiction is now portable (well, to me that is). This will increase (hopefully) the updates more…heh heh…also depends on my laziness level…yeah...**

…**Enjoy chapter 2!!**

…**But before you get started reading…I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter!!**

**Ichigo-nya**

**darkstar unic**

**Squeaky-Squishy**

**Forever Mesmerised**

**Unknown Onee-sama**

**Tokio Hotel Cutie**

**Cherrie-Sakura**

**XxStrawberry KittyxX**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**cherry**

**(Special Thanks to Cherrie-Sakura for leaving such an inspiring review and for being an awesome person!!)**

_In the last chapter…_

_Unable to take the guilt washing over her, she fled the café as quickly as she could, not wanting to remember her childish act; not wanting to recall those ghastly numb eyes that terrified her so. The only thing that she left behind was the tiny prints of her feet in the snow, later being quickly covered by a new layer of the flakes._

_Back at the café, the customers were left in shock as the continued on with their meals in dead silence. Keiichiro observed the act that had just happened before his eyes. He finally realized why Ryou was gone to get the roses for in the first place. Without waiting another second, he hastily went to the aid of his best friend._

"_Ryou…let me help you. Let's go order another dozen. They know what you tried to do was out of love and they understand that." Ryou could always count on Keiichiro to be his glue when he was broken. Finally after collecting all the petals, Ryou lifted himself up. The dirty destroyed roses laid delicately in his arms like a newborn infant._

"_That was the last dozen."_

_Black and White__ Chapter 2 – "A Cherished Dream"_

_Pant, pant. Pant, pant._

Ichigo ran through the white skyscrapered land. What she was witnessing was so gorgeous to normal human eyes, but through Ichigo's eyes, the world had turned gray, quickly blinding her visage, her guilt taking over, engulfing her surroundings. She slightly looked back at the tracks that she made in the deep snow. They were black.

Even with cat like stamina, Ichigo couldn't take the burning rage in her lungs anymore. She slowed herself down to a stop and spotted the nearest bench in the park to rest her deflated lungs. She let her head droop down, her lovely ruby red bangs masking her guilt. The cold quickly kicked in as she was still wearing her waitress uniform.

"I guess I should have grabbed by jacket before I stormed off," she muttered. The milky white vapor escaped her mouth. "I-It's getting even colder by the second…." To warm herself up, she chose friction and began to rub her hands against her arms.

"Ouch!" Surprised by the sting in her hands, she lifted her palms up, slowly nearing them to her red face. Not wanting to see what she thought she witnessed, she squinted in hopes it would sharpen into something else. Nope…it was real.

Blood.

But to her, it didn't even feel like her own liquid. It was cold…almost frozen. The sight of it called the tears and she began to cry. One crystal tear fell and dropped on the still oozing cuts. As a reaction, she flinched and clasped her bruised hands closed shut.

"OUCH!!"

For a while, she thought about she possibly got the injury anyway. Her denseness cleared up and it rang a bell.

"Shirogane's roses…." Ichigo orbs continued to stare at the gashes in her hand. "I really shouldn't have done that." Then to her surprise, for a glimpse there, she saw that appalling look that Ryou had on his face, that nothingness in his eyes that drove Ichigo out of the café, in the pool of blood that began to drip down to the cold snowy ground staining the frozen crystals.

"I hate that look Shirogane. I hate it so much. You don't know how much I hate it." Nauseated of the long extended staring at her poring hand, she shifted her gaze up at the gray muddled sky. She let the flakes fall on her wet face. It aided in numbing her cheeks and the hurtful guilt that still ate and nibbled at her heart.

_I hate that face, those dead eyes. But how? Are those roses that important to you? All I know is that I really did something stupid back there. I didn't think that you would react that way, Mr. Cold Heart. _

Ichigo closed her large eyes and let out a sigh.

_I know what I did was wrong. Shirogane…I'm sorry…I just exploded…I…._

Her thoughts wandered and she lost her mind in the empty ceiling of Earth. She remained in that state for quite some time, just blankly gazing at the bare sky. She just let her body wilt there as every cell; every nerve in her apparatus began to lose their sense of feel. In a matter of minutes, she was numb.

"I can't feel the cut anymore…" she let out in a whisper. _I can't face him…not right now…those eyes will haunt me again…those roses…what's the reason behind them? I'm so confused. What should I do?_

The Snow Queen continued to send her frozen drops down to Earth…

"Okay," realized Ichigo, waking up from her hypnosis, "It's…getting a little too cold now…maybe I should get up." But despite the much effort she put into her limbs, they wouldn't budge an inch, as if they were rusted in place after years of decay.

_How long have I been sitting here anyways for my arms and legs to be like this?!_

"Hey! Come back!"

_Huh? _

Distracted by the call, Ichigo twisted her head towards the snow-quilted path. There, running down the icy road, was a tiny petite girl. She seemed to be young, but still not in the double digit age group. Her auburn hair flew through the chilling fog, gently tickling her rosy cheeks and nose. Her vibrant snow gear made her easily visible.

_What is she shouting about?_

To Ichigo's surprise, there was large German Sheppard that was sprinting away from the sluggish little girl. If catching him was her intention, then she didn't stand a chance. Soon, the large powerful dog grew closer and closer to the numb cat. Ichigo's heart picked up at the speeding dog's distance closing in.

_Ahhh! Freaking dog! Get away! Ahh! Have to get up!_

As Ichigo squirmed around on the bench shouting in her head in panic, she was able to regain some of her movement in her muscles.

_Run Ichigo! Run like the cat you are!_

"No Mr. Frizzles! Leave the nice lady alone!

_Ahh! No! Too Late!_

The domestic dog leaped with its energetic hind legs and pounced on Ichigo, plowing her into the snow. The pain of the rigid cement with the biting cold of the blizzard shot through her body, making her flinch in agony. The dog hovered over her, some of its saliva escaping its mouth and dripping all around Ichigo's porcelain face. But to kick up her heart another notch in the speedometer, the dog's black, moist nose neared her own and simply touched the tip.

"Nooooo!!"

_Slobber. Lick, lick. Slobber._

_AHHH!!_

Without a second of hesitation, Ichigo immediately began to light up in a bright blinding glitter of radiance. She felt her clothes disappear, her hands and feet becoming rough with thick paws. She was suddenly warm, the black as coal fur sprouting out of her skin and out of places she didn't even know she was even born with. The dog suddenly seemed larger, as big as the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk, as she shrank down to the ground. Her senses picked up to that of a cat like level and the familiar tail made its appearance to complete the morphing. The radiating illumination hid Ichigo from oblivious minds.

Ichigo opened her large pink eyes and viewed the Empire State Building of a dog.

_AAAAHHH!! NOOOOOOO!! Stupid dog!! Look what you did!! _

_Hey!! Who are you calling stupid you ugly cat!! I'll bite your…_

_Ugly?! That does it! AARRRRGGGHHHH!!_

Ichigo leaped off from her back from being pinned to the ground and released her anger into her pair of fury claws and let the German Sheppard get what was coming to him. Her prickly nails dug into the first layer tissue and deeper, spewing rich red blood onto the pavement. As quick as the fight began, it was over. The mutt ran away, barking and whining his last threat as his little owner pulled him away, leash in hand.

_Wait and see baka neko!! When you least expect it, I'll get you!!_

_Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and go get neutered!! Go take a bath while you're at it!!_

Ichigo was victorious…surprisingly. Her moment of triumph ended before it even began. She was still in her cat phase.

_That dumb dog!! Look what it did!! Argh! _Ichigo shook her head in a whiplash to scan the white frozen park for anything that had a set of lips. Chapped or moist; it didn't matter right now to her. Her head drooped in disappointment.

_And there isn't even a single person let alone an animal who I can kiss._

In defeat, Ichigo trotted out of Inohara Park in search of some lips to taste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She continued out into the skate rink of streets that intertwined together in the city. Again, there was a lack of "skaters" that occupied the rink. Even though it was Tokyo, no one would dare venture out into the blistering blizzard. Some vehicles drove past the little black cat, but no one never stepped out into the attack of snowflakes.

Ichigo was left without any possibilities to choose from. She couldn't go home like this! Her mom would freak and plus her father was allergic to fur. There wasn't a single pair of human or animal lips to plant a big one on. The café was also out. Could Ryou still possibly be upset? Ichigo decided not to take that risk for her own sake. The question still lingered though, feeding her guilt making it nice and plump.

The snow blew across the land…

_It's…r-really…c-cold n-n-now…_

Ichigo knew that she was stranded out in this Winter Hell Land, so she whip lashed her head back and forth and in all directions to locate a simple source of heat. At a little entrance of an alley was an abandoned scrap of this morning's newspaper. The trembling little kitten settled for the filthy piece of paper and laid carefully on the bleeding black ink.

At a distance away was a certain canine planning it's hungering revenge…

_That dumb cat! Because of her, my owner wants to take me to that evil man with the shots and the pointy things that hurt! But she'll get it…_

Carefully laying in the dog's bacterial mouth was a silver handle. What that handle was connected to was a can of fresh white paint: wet, sticky, and absolutely spine tingling cold.

_Good thing my owner's dad carries this around in the shed. That cat will freeze to the bone with this stuff!_

The sly canine crept its way along to the poor little strawberry cat. He tip toed along the street and inched his way over, being careful not to make a single peep with his Paul Bunyan sized paws for she was asleep, unaware of the evil deed at paw. Upon reaching her he noticed that she had an awfully lovely bell that hung gently around her neck and tail. He figured that ridding her of the bell will make her even more irritated. He removed them easily; Ichigo is a deep sleeper. Now he hovered over the innocent cat as he barely nudged the can to pour the white paint. He put a little too much force on the can and out went spewing the waterfall of paint all over Ichigo.

"NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

The black cat quickly sprung up in shock, her heart running marathon fast. The putrid paint dripped in between all the crevices of her fur, tainting the individual hairs as white as the chilling snowflakes that buried Tokyo. The frightened Ichigo scratched and clawed wildly all around her hopping to injure the one responsible. And she did just that.

Once again, the dog got what was coming to him and left yelping with yet another scar for the veterinarian to examine.

_Oh nooooooooooooooooooooo__!! What am I gonna do now?! Not only am I a cat, I have to be painted white! Now what?! STUPID DOG!! I hope I never see him again!!_

But quickly cutting Ichigo's thoughts was the arctic pain that numbed her muscles and placed her rigidly at distress.

_Now…it's u-unbearable. Is this the end? Frozen cat popsicle? I can't take it…it's too cold…for…me…to…_

The Snow showed no mercy and rained her attack onto the little cat once again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Step step step step._

A person neared the white freezing kitten. Ichigo was now completely unconscious falling victim to the blizzard. It looked like nature buried a grave for her…made completely out snow. The curiosity of the person pulled it down to view the cat.

"Poor cat…it's almost frozen alive…or dead."

The person placed it's hand onto Ichigo's head and softly petted her white fur. Her eye slightly opened up responding to the warm touch, still glazed over, blinding her view of her rescuer. The connection felt so soft, so inviting, so heavenly. Ichigo wondered who this person was. She has never felt something so soothing. She couldn't help herself; she allowed this mysterious person to take her pain away and she melted into their hands.

_Who are you?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smell of freshly brewed coffee danced around the room, inviting anyone who inhaled the inticing sent. The cover and pillows felt like heaven's clouds that eased the pain away. The nice, warm, rich atmosphere was so indulging that leaving was not an option; so relaxing and soothing. Who knew a place could feel so gingerly?

_Where am I? _Ichigo creaked her eyes open, the blur erasing away as the familiar room came vivid in her feline eyes. Her heart sprang up and worry took over. The furniture-less bedroom, the lone computer, only an alarm clock to keep the neat bed company. It was none other than Ryou Shirogane's room.

_What am I doing here? How? When? Who? I got to get out of here-nya!_

Then suddenly, Ichigo caught the slowly nearing shadow outside the threshold. A bowl of warm milk was the first in view. Soon after, its holder. A look of surprise grew across Ryou's face, but then in a spilt second, care revealed itself in a kind smile.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Ryou strolled over his nightstand and gently placed the milk down, "I guess the cold got to you huh?"

_Nya? Doesn't he know who I am?_

Ichigo glanced down at herself and realized she was still painted white. Her tail flipped out in front of her and her eyes narrowed in on the empty space where the bell used to be. Panically, she raised her paws up at her neck to find that bell missing also.

_Nya?! Where's Masaya's bell?! I can't believe I lost it - nya!_

"Whoa, what's the matter? Is this place frightening you?"

_Nya? Oh yeah...since I'm painted white and my bells are missing, he doesn't have a clue that its me. _

Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted as Ryou took the bowl of milk and took a seat next to her on the bed. "Want some milk? Have as much as you want." Ichigo couldn't resist her cat instincts that yearned for the taste of the milk. She began to drink until her heart's content.

As she continued to drink the rich milk, she suddndenly felt a soft brush up on top of her head.

"You are one lucky neko. You could've died out there. Good thing I was looking for that darn strawberry."

Ichigo ears quickly sprung up at the sound of her name. She let Ryou continue to talk.

"I can't believe she ran away like that. She looked kind of scared." Ichigo stopped indulging herself and sat up to listen more closely.

"That dumb girl. She ruined the only well kept roses here in town!"

_Hey!! It's your fault making me mad like that- nya! Why I outta..._

"I hope she's okay. She just left without her jacket and it's a monster out there."

_Nya? Is he worried about me? What's with him? He's supposed to hate me and I'm supposed to hate him back. That's how it's supposed to be...I think. _

Ichigo glanced up at Ryou. He was still petting her; his eyes were lost out the window, staring blankly ahead as if he was waiting for something to arrive...or someone. Neko Ichigo couldn't help but to get lost in his gaze. She had never in her life seen Ryou they way he was right now. Not even in her dreams she thought she would ever see what she was witnessing right now. Ryou's face had fallen into a frown, his brows pressed together in concern and worry. His hand stopped its gentle touch involnerably, which made Ichigo slightly discomforted.

"Ichigo..." His eyes continued their depressed stare.

_Shirogane...I'm right here. I wish I can reveal myself to you. Shirogane...I'm sorry. I really mean it. I want to tell you so badly..._

Ryou's face suddenly awoke from the hypnosis and looked at the disguised Ichigo. "Sorry 'bout that kitten. Got a little off track." Ichigo stepped across the cusioned bed and placed one paw on his lap. He lightly patted her head in response. He shifted his head on over towards the nightstand again and grabbed a hold of what seemed to be a picture frame from Ichigo's perspective.

_Nya? A picture? Of who? (Gasp!) _

Ichigo's ears pricked up at the sight of the murdered roses. They laid next to the picture frame in their final resting place, wrecked and damaged from the earlier incident. The guilt reared its ugly Medusa head again, giving Ichigo a petrified feeling.

_The roses?! He kept them? Shirogane...why did you...?_

"You know little guy that it's my mother's birthday today?"

_Nya? It's what? His mom's bithtday?_

"White roses were her favorite. Father always brought them to her on her birthday. She kept ever batch ever since they met and she would plant them in the yard back home."

His cyan eyes never broke free from his family portrait.

"She liked them with thorns though. I asked one day why she wanted them that way and she responded 'Because that is how natured intended it to be. Just because one doesn't like how they look doesn't give them the right to go and change it for their liking. Nature does its things that, still to this day, is a mystery to us and only God knows why. Nature is a splendid thing.' And every year since they passed away, I've bought roses with the thorns because I knew my parents loved nature and Mother Earth so much that they dedicated their lives to her."

Ichigo sat mezmerized at the little tale. She never would have guessed that Ryou felt that way. She looked at him, pondering at what he had said. All this: the roses, his empty eyes towards her immature reaction, his feelings, all for the love of his parents' dreams for a better world. Then it hit her...she was a part of it too. Her, Keiichiro, the girls...everyone had a place in deep insiede those roses, and for Ryou to see them destroyed like that in front of his eyes...he had seen his parents' dream crash along with his and the hopes of everyone in the Mew Project.

_Shirogane...Ryou...I...I'm...what have I done? How can I make it up to you? All the awful things I've done to you; me always being disrespectful. I need to show you..._

Ichigo began to climb up on Ryou's lap. She stopped to glance up at him and continued. Catching his attention, Ichigo stretched her paws up towards him as far as she could, reaching for his face. Ryou placed the picture back on the nightstand and picked her up in his arms as he stood up from the bed.

"What is it little guy?"

_Ryou..._

Ichigo neared her head up to Ryou's perfect face and lightly pressed her lips onto his for a sweet kiss. Shock shot across his face, raising to a whole new level as he witnessed the familiar blinding blue light comming out of the Neko Ichigo's small frame. She rapidly grew to her normal height, her arms and legs streching and sprouting out to a normal human figure. Her ears and tail went back to where they came from and she felt her clothes back on her back and the paint dissolve nice and easy. Their lips never broke apart; she still held his warm, soft lips to hers not wanting to let the feeling wither. Ryou's eyes were wide with surprise. Unfortunately, Ichigo had to break the kiss as she opened her browns to meet his frozen blues. A curtain of silence fell between them.

"Ryou...I'm so sorry. I never knew what those roses..." But her tears finished her mid-sentence.

"Ichigo..."

Ryou did not let her cry for long. He wrapped his arms around her fragile waist and pulled her close tight. He placed his chin on top of her head, breathing in the lovely scent of her hair. She buried her face in his chest, letting her tears ruin his sweater. Her cries were muffled as she continued to weep. She melted in his arms as he did in hers. They both wanted to hold on, never wanting to break apart. They both pleaded for Father Time to take their side...

..._Please make time freeze...even for just a couple of seconds...please..._

"I-I'm so sorry-" she tried to say without the disturbance of her weeping.

"It's okay Ichigo...you have nothing to be sorry about," he whispered in her hair. Not wanting to leave her grasp, he took a hold of her shoulders and created some distance between them. He wanted to look straight into her beautiful coco eyes.

"That was you?" he repied with a grin.

Ichigo nodded.

"I never would have guessed. But how come you were white? And all dirty?"

Ichigo didn't take offense to the last remark knowing that the happiness that she felt at that moment could not be ruined by anything in the world. Ryou was the only thing that mattered to her right now. She gave one of her signature smiles, slightly giggling during the process.

"It's a loooooooong story."

"Heh...I wonder who you kissed?"

"Well...does your breath smell like a dog's behind now?"

"That's gross strawberry. Have some dignity willl you? Now I have to wash out my mouth."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?! That my kiss was nasty?!"

"Just kidding Ichigo. Come on." Ryou reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

"Huh? Where are we going?"

Ryou gave her a small crooked smile.

"You cut your other hand right? Let's go take care of that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whew! Done! Fin! Completed! So how was it? I kinda rushed through the end so I could get this story done with and updated. Sorry if it's a little too long for y'all but that's just the way I write. Also, sorry for keeping y'all waiting for the second part for those of you who have been waiting. Gomen!! Thanks for reading (even though it wasn't the best) Well...I don't know...was it? Please review and tell me how I did, I what you liked, loved, hated, anything you want to say!! Til next time!! BerryNaeNae OUT!!**


End file.
